


Void

by lynnluv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AI Dean, Alternate Universe, Hacker John, Hacker Mary, Hacker Sam, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnluv/pseuds/lynnluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人工智能!Dean和黑客!Sam。HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean，” John的喉咙已发不出声音，但Sam仍然听懂了他的话。“他的名字叫Dean。保护好他。拜托了，Sam。“  
顺着John的手指，Sam望向那扇受到诅咒般紧闭的房门，神情复杂。本能地，他想要拒绝。但听着John急促的喘息声，Sam无法像以往那样说出“不”字。  
他回过头看着John渐渐失去焦距的眼睛，机械地点了点头，没有说话。

“Void公司总裁John Winchester意外身亡，公司由其独子Sam Winchester全权接管。”  
第二天早晨，Sam站在总裁办公室的落地窗前，一尘不染的窗玻璃反射出他身后电脑屏幕上醒目的新闻标题。  
刚刚清洗过的玻璃上残留着几滴水珠，在与室内阴郁气氛形成强烈反差的阳光下闪着金色的光。  
换作是John，一定会命人即刻清理掉这些水渍。John无法忍受有水渍的窗玻璃，正如他无法忍受没有擦干净的白板，错误的缩进，或者一行多余的代码。  
Sam心不在焉地想着，随手掏出手帕把玻璃擦拭干净。

John Winchester曾以少年黑客的身份名噪一时。最初，他侵入政府和商业系统，但并没有泄露或者出售任何数据，只是出于寻求刺激及证明自己的能力。他破解商业软件，在互联网上发布免费版本，受到许多开源软件支持者的帮助和拥护。从麻省理工工程学院毕业后，他受雇于一家网络安全公司，从事计算机安全系统的调试和分析，成为一名白帽黑客。也是在那里，他结识了后来成为他的妻子的Mary。两年后，Dean出世。  
Dean有着和Mary一样柔软的金发和美丽的眼睛，他笑的时候双眼闪着光，仿佛灵魂深处藏着银河星星。同时，他也继承了John勇敢、忠实的性格。闲暇时，John和Mary喜欢并排坐着编写一些小程序：Mary热衷于参数设计，而John擅长复杂的逻辑运算。每当这时，Dean总是坐在一边紧张地看着，好像担心他俩随时可能被从屏幕里跳出来的怪物抓走。再后来，小小的Sam出生后，才四岁的Dean更是寸步不离地守在弟弟身边，活像一只护子心切的母鸡。  
所以，当那天John和Mary回到家，发现Sam在婴儿床里哇哇大哭，Dean和保姆却不见踪影的时候，不详的预感瞬间像乌云一般笼罩在两人的胸口。

门锁没有被破坏过的痕迹，报警系统也在正常运行。他们尝试联系保姆，可后者的手机一直无法接通。John穿着还没来得及脱下的外套，开车出去寻找。Mary在婴儿床边安抚着Sam，一边给能想到的所有亲友打电话。  
Sam始终没有停止抽泣，他眼中前所未有的惊慌和恐惧让Mary坐立不安。  
Dean一直没有回来。  
接近午夜的时候，门口传来重重的脚步声和钥匙碰撞的声音。一直坐在沙发上焦急等待的Mary条件反射地跳起来，一把把门拉开。John维持着食指和拇指捏着钥匙向前伸出的动作，眼圈似乎有些发红，而他身边并没有Dean那活泼的身影。  
Mary把似乎还没回过神来的丈夫拉进屋里，关上门，轻声说：“我们报警。”她手中一直紧紧握着手机，机身已经微微发烫。  
John却像突然清醒过来一般，一把握住她的手腕。  
她从来不知道知道John有这样大的力气。

John说，一周前，有人通过匿名邮件要求他从人工智能开发商Void公司窃取技术数据，“如果不照办，我们将无法保证你家人的安全。”Void公司主要研制用于军事领域的人工智能，是John的客户之一。John试图通过IP地址查找发件人身份，但对方把行迹隐藏得很好，连John这样的黑客竟也没能找出一点漏洞。  
“有这样的能耐，干嘛不自己去偷那些数据，”John挖苦地想道。虽然心中已将这件事归类为“不知天高地厚的黑客小子对老前辈的无理挑战”，但在接下来的几天里，John还是仔细检查了家中的报警系统，嘱咐保姆在他们到家前不要离开，同时加强了对Void公司系统安全的监测，寻找疑似攻击行为。  
几天下来，一切如常，John也渐渐淡忘了匿名邮件的威胁。

“听着，John，那封邮件或许只是一个巧合。如果我们现在报警……“听完John的坦白，Mary的眼神更黯淡了一些，但她还是看似镇静地安慰着John。然而下一刻，她的心就被John将手伸进上衣口袋的动作揪紧。  
John掏出自己的手机递给Mary，同时仿佛整个人都失去了力气。  
屏幕上是十分钟前收到的一封邮件。“天才黑客John Winchester，你让我们很失望，”邮件中写道。“如果还想见到你可爱的Dean，就按我们的要求做。你应该知道走漏风声的后果是什么。你的一举一动都在我们的监控当中。“

“你知道他们是对的，”John仿佛是在自言自语。“那些混蛋，他们带走了Dean……”  
“而你连那些混蛋是谁都还不知道，”Mary学着John的措辞，语气中并没有揶揄的意味。John似乎因为妻子不合时宜的幽默感而感到吃惊，但很快就在Mary充满信任的目光中重新振作了起来：“你说得对，Mary。我一定要查出那些家伙的真面目，今晚——不，就现在。”  
“我不知道为什么过去都没有对你说过这些话，但是能遇到你这样的女人，我真的感到很幸运。”

John花了一个晚上的时间，动用了自己在黑客圈积累的一切可靠关系，却一无所获。Sam似乎仍未从震惊中恢复过来，John能听见他断断续续的呜咽和Mary柔声的安慰。John强迫自己保持镇定，但他一贯沉着冷静的作风似乎随着Dean一起消失了，敲打键盘的手指也有些微微颤抖。手机开始震动，他没有看来电号码就急忙接通，以为是某位黑客朋友找到了线索。  
听筒中传来敲打键盘的声音，随后是不自然的说话声。是语音机器人。“我想，刚才已经说得很清楚，“更多键盘声，”明天晚上八点，如果你没有我们想要的……“  
”为什么要这样做？“John不愿听完最后那句话。“你们到底想从我这里得到什么？”  
键盘声。“这是一个测试，John。“不知为何，John竟能从单调的机械音中听出一丝嘲讽。“你没有通过上半部分，希望你接下来好好表现。”  
对方挂断了电话。

John与不知何时来到房间的Mary对视了几秒钟，终于忍不住失声痛哭。  
他们报了警。  
他们没有再接到匿名邮件和电话。  
生活似乎又回到了原先的轨迹，仿佛这天下午发生的一切，都只是一场梦境。  
可是梦醒来，Dean依旧不在。


	2. Chapter 2

John的葬礼在星期天上午举行。在Sam的授意下，一切准备工作都尽可能悄无声息地进行，难得地没有惊动媒体。来宾中有不少是Void公司的雇员；虽然Sam的总裁生涯已经持续了一周，但大多数时候他都站在John办公室的落地窗前发呆，对于自家公司的员工竟也没有什么印象，只能在对方自我介绍时尴尬地微笑。John在圈内的朋友也悉数到场，他们中的大多数Sam都是第一次见到，但他们似乎与Sam印象中的黑客形象不太相符：既没有印着大号Logo的丑陋T恤和病态消瘦的身材，也没有苍白的皮肤和藏在镜片后面的难解的眼神——他们看起来和普通人一样，会在晨跑归来后捧着一杯咖啡坐在沙发上浏览财经专栏，冬天去瑞士滑雪，夏天在洒满阳光的草甸上享受家庭时光。

“John从前也和他们一样，”Sam想，“他也曾爱着妈妈和我，会在妈妈写模拟动画时提供有趣的变量，为我的全A而高兴，周末开车带我们去湖边度假。可是后来……”

后来，后来有一天，John把Impala停在正门前，从后座搬出一个浅灰色的金属箱。箱子很大，如果立起来几乎和John差不多高。John顾不上关车门，随手把爱车的钥匙丢给Sam，嘟囔了一声“谢谢“，自己则小心翼翼地把箱子抬到工作室，平放在书桌上。再后来，John给工作室换上了厚重的铁门，在里面一呆就是一个晚上。

Sam再也没有被允许进入那个房间，John的工作室——那里曾经是Sam的游乐场。12岁的时候，Sam用当时还有些尖细的声音，指出了John没有注意到的一个可能导致代码终止运行的逻辑错误。当时John和Mary都吃惊地望向他，而Sam只是若无其事地继续玩他的游戏，好像刚才只是说出了“爸爸你的胡子上有一小块奶油”那样显而易见的事实一样。Sam的学习成绩一直很优秀，他梦想成为一名律师，后来也如愿得到了斯坦福法学院的全额奖学金。虽然他在计算机方面显示出了甚至不输于当年的John的天赋，但John和Mary一直很支持小儿子追逐自己的梦想，从没强迫他追随父母亲的轨迹。

直到John带回那个浅灰色的箱子。Sam不知道里面装的是什么——它被锁在昔日的Sam的游乐场、现在却是John的密室里。起初Mary也会进到那个“密室”，一次Sam半夜起床，听见里面传来父母亲的争吵声，隐约夹杂着Dean的名字和Mary带着哭腔的“他已经死了”。后来，Mary越来越少进去那个房间，只是看着紧闭的铁门露出受伤的神情。她告诉Sam，John正在开发一个非常重要的项目——Void公司的第三代人工智能，他不希望被打扰。Sam问起那天听到的Dean的名字，Mary犹豫了一下，轻声说：“没事，我们只是想他了”。

Sam对Dean并没有印象。他只知道Dean大自己四岁，在一次车祸中不幸身亡。少得可怜的照片上，那个鼻子上洒着小雀斑、歪着嘴角笑出两排白白的乳牙的男孩，对Sam而言只是个陌生人。他不知道Dean是怎样守在他的小床边、怎样虔诚地在他的额头印上每一个晚安吻。

 

葬礼结束后，Sam开着John的Impala，载着仍旧坐在副驾驶座、神情暗淡的Mary，回到他们位于市中心的家。客厅的地毯换成了温暖的奶白色，可Sam仿佛依旧能看到殷红的血迹和落地窗上弹孔周围蛛网般的裂缝，看到John捂着受伤的腹部、颤巍巍的指着密室的门、嘱咐自己保护好Dean的情景。所以John给正在开发的人工智能取名叫Dean——多么有创意，Sam想。

John在家中受袭后，警方第一时间将这间公寓保护了起来，并建议他们母子暂时去别处避避，但Mary表示放不下John未完成的项目，坚持不愿离开。现在，她正把Sam领到那间神秘的密室门前，神情复杂地把钥匙交到他的手中，抢在Sam之前开口：“Sam，你进去就知道了。”

Sam知道Mary不喜欢进那个房间。他沉默地目送Mary转身离开，手里的钥匙变得格外重，但最终他还是将它插进了钥匙孔。推门的瞬间，他惊讶地发现这想象中的密室与当年他所记得的工作室依然高度重合，没有数百个忙碌的指示灯，也没有剪不断理还乱的电线。虽然原先的窗户被厚厚的金属板代替，但John不知什么时候重新设计了房间的照明，使得整个空间感觉非常温暖和宽敞。John的书桌还在原先的位置，上面只有一台笔记本电脑。门对面的墙角放着那个Sam只见过一次的浅灰色金属箱。

他慢慢朝箱子走去，正准备弯下腰，却听见背后传来吱呀一声。他慌忙转过身，发现原先背对着他的办公椅已经转了个向，上面坐着一个看起来和他年龄相仿男子。虽然那人的长相相对一般男人而言过于精致，仰起头看Sam的姿势使得过长的睫毛在他脸上投下恰到好处的阴影，但他毫无疑问是个——人。

“你是谁？你是怎么进到这里的？”来不及思考，Sam急急地发问。“他可能跟John的遇害有关！”脑中响起警告的声音，但他并没有去找武器——况且房间里也没有任何能供用作武器的物品。

那人眯起眼睛打量着Sam，仿佛在努力回忆什么。他显然没有成功，最后歪了歪嘴角，用低沉中带些沙哑、显然很久没有使用过的嗓音回答道：“我叫Void。我不记得是怎么进到这里的。“

Void。“你是……你是人工智能？”好极了，昔日对手看到大律师Sam Winchester现在的模样，恐怕要惊讶得合不拢嘴吧？可是，等一下。刚才那个歪嘴唇的动作，好像在哪里见过。

“是，”Void的声音打断了Sam的思绪。Sam等了几秒钟，发现Void并没有要继续说明的意思，半开玩笑地说：“John对用户体验还是这么漠不关心。“但他心里明白，Void公司一直以开发军事用途的人工智能为主要业务，第三代产品应该也不会是例外。只是Void高度仿真的外形，让他产生了对方只是普通的陪伴机器人的错觉。他很快又想起了另一件事。“John说你的名字叫做Dean？”

Void有些困惑地看了Sam一眼。“我不知道你说的John是谁。你想把我的名字改成Dean？“

Sam也很疑惑——或许Void最近被重置过，又或者出于某种需要，他的记忆期原本就被设置得很短？他摇了摇头——继承John的公司原就不是他的本意，现在又摊上了这个浑身上下都叫嚷着“蹊跷”的“样品”。

Void维持着仰头的姿势，耐心地等待Sam的回答。Sam叹一口气：“是的。”只是个名字而已。

Void看着Sam的眼睛，点了点头：“我叫Dean。“


	3. Chapter 3

Sam有很多问题想问Dean。他的设计初衷是什么？他的开发到了哪个阶段？还有，还有，为什么他的出现，让John从体贴的丈夫和尽职的父亲，变成了偏执又不近人情的工作狂？

Sam有很多问题想问Dean——那些他还来不及、或者根本没想过要从John那里得到答案的问题。但他注意到Dean的脸色很苍白，形状漂亮的嘴唇没有一丝血色。

“你看起来脸色不太好，能检测到硬件故障吗？”脱口而出之后，Sam才发觉这样问有些蠢。Void公司制造的所有人工智能都安装了自我检测程序，能够在开机状态下在后台自动检测硬件和软件运行状态，并通过身上的指示灯——而不是“脸色”或其他生理特征——进行反馈。Sam下意识地扫视了一下Dean的身体，这才注意到Dean穿的并不是常规的黑色紧身皮衣，而是一件看起来有些眼熟的米色套头衫和一条膝盖处有些磨损的牛仔裤。透过柔软的面料，不难看出下面的肌肉轮廓也制作得十分精美和逼真。Sam突然很好奇Dean的指示灯——还有开关和数据传输接口——安装在哪里。

“我需要水，”Dean说。“脱水48小时后我会转入休眠状态。”他指了指脚边一个装满空矿泉水瓶的箱子。

Sam瞪大了眼睛：“你是靠水来供电的吗？”同时已经脑补出Dean身体里的小水车努力转动的情景。

Dean皱了皱眉头，仿佛Sam问了一个奇怪的问题。他茫然若失地咬了一会儿嘴唇，最后挤出一句“算是吧”。然后，趁Sam还杵在原地没反应过来的片刻，他又补充了一句：“那样说来，还有派和牛肉汉堡。”像是要强调自己没有开玩笑一般，Dean将椅子挪到书桌前，打开笔记本电脑的前盖，将屏幕转向Sam。简洁的平视显示界面（head-up display）上，跃动的红色元素非常引人注目，下面的文字提示将在1.5小时后进入休眠状态。

距离拉近后，Sam清楚地看到Dean苍白到近乎透明的皮肤下，纵横交错的经络。他灵光一闪。“你是……改造人（cyborg）？”改造人并不罕见，用机械替代损坏的人体器官，在医学上早已有广泛的实践。但是，将改造人作为人工智能来训练和开发，这听起来更像是政府的秘密项目，早已超出了Void公司的研究范围，而且无论从法律还是伦理的角度来看，都没有任何依据。

Dean虚弱地看了他一眼。Dean有一双美丽的祖母绿色的眼睛，镶嵌在中间的瞳孔和周围完美的纹理使它们看起来比宝石本身还要炫丽夺目。即使是在如此虚弱的状态，那双眼睛里仍然闪耀着一种略带戏谑的笑意。“没错，”他答道。“我的大脑，是目前世界上已知性能最强的计算机，只要有足够的内存，每秒能够执行的指令数几乎接近无限；因为处理器性能太强，如果计算过程中内存不足，我的大脑会难以承受而进入混乱甚至休克的状态。”

机械大脑，Sam原以为几十年后才会成熟的技术，正活生生地坐在他面前。尽管作为Void公司的新任总裁，Sam实在不能算走心，但他也知道改造人不在公司的业务范畴。“你的改造商是谁？他们跟Void公司是什么关系？你跟John的开发项目又有什么联系？”

“对不起，呃——”

“Sam。我叫Sam。“

“对不起，Sam，因为内存不足，我每次只能接受有限的指令。没有搜索到改造商的相关信息。”

“等等，他们给你安装了强大的处理器，却没有配备相应的内存？”

“为了控制大脑的重量和尺寸，我的内存和储存都依赖云技术。可是在这里我搜索不到网络信号。所以目前我的能力十分有限，系统和程序也很久没有更新了。”

Sam从口袋里掏出手机，果然发现在这个房间里，所有的信号都被屏蔽了。他突然有种感觉，与其说是开发，倒不如说John是在监禁Dean。一旦Dean连接到网络，完全可以成为一件危险的、可以远程操控的武器。“如果让Dean暂时恢复网络连接，”Sam想，“我可以通过数据传输尝试定位他的供应商。”可是谁也说不准在他成功定位之前，Dean会被输入怎样的指令，造成怎样的后果。Sam不敢轻易冒险，他也不愿将眼前的人与“危险”两字联系起来；他有那么美的眼睛，鼻子周围还零星散布着可爱的小雀斑。他穿着——Sam想起来了，Dean身上米色的套头衫是Sam在去斯坦福之前买的，因为完全跟不上Sam长身体的速度，一年后就被遗忘在了衣柜深处。一瞬间，Dean看起来有些倔强的金褐色短发、精致的颧骨和线条硬朗的下巴，与Sam记忆中的某个人重合了。但这不可能……

Sam的思绪被尖细的警告音打断，笔记本电脑屏幕显示Dean的能量将于1小时后用尽。Sam如梦方醒，他抱歉地看了Dean一眼，迅速起身去客厅找水和食物。来不及预热烤箱，他把冷冻披萨直接丢进了微波炉，拎着一扎啤酒匆匆往Dean的房间赶去，快到门口时才发现刚才没有把铁门锁上。Sam一边责怪自己太过大意，一边又因为自己对Dean的怀疑而生气。房间里的情景更加深了Sam的愧意：Dean用两条前臂支撑着下巴，耷拉着的脑袋好像随时会砸到书桌上，完全不像能逃跑的样子。Sam赶紧开了一瓶啤酒递过去：“抱歉，Dean，最近自来水的水质有些问题，供应商通知我们暂时不要直接饮用，家里的瓶装水又喝完了，只能请你将就一下。披萨正在加热，应该十分钟左右就好了。“

Dean勉强抬起头，看到Sam手中的Lone Star（啤酒品牌）眼睛一亮，咧开嘴给了Sam一个在后者看来疑似调情的微笑：“你们的自来水供应商是谁？我得给他们写封感谢信。”他边说边接过啤酒，仰起头直接往喉咙里灌，把优美而脆弱的颈部线条完全暴露在Sam的面前，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下起伏。Sam突然感觉口干舌燥，赶紧将视线从Dean的身上移开，给自己也开了一瓶啤酒。

一个像久经干渴的旅人终于找到了绿洲，另一个只是扶着酒瓶偶尔抿一小口，一种令人感觉心安的沉默在房间里蔓延开来。Sam很久没有享受到这样的平静。打自Dean出现开始，向来对Sam的个人兴趣和职业规划默默支持、从不多加干预的John，开始旁敲侧击地表达希望Sam继承自己事业的想法。但是Sam无法想象成天坐在一堆没有生命的机器中间，忍受风扇和硬盘还有其它不明来源的噪音的生活。他喜欢与活生生的人接触——至少他自己是这么认为的；他喜欢给所有问题找到一个不容辩驳的答案，而未知却是虚拟世界的常态。比如和他隔着一张书桌的Dean，就是一个未解开的谜。通常这种状态会让他很难受，但是看着Dean闭着眼睛很享受的模样，Sam追根寻底的本能似乎被一种奇怪的平静取代了。

微波炉不合时宜地“叮”了一声。Dean的身体一僵，Sam能看到他的喉结明显地收缩了一下。但他瞬间就恢复过来，露出满不在乎地神情继续喝他的啤酒。Sam没有把这奇怪的反应放在心上；他猜想或许Dean的输入音量调得偏高，所以被吓到。他一边提醒自己稍后要仔细检查和调整Dean的设置，一边去客厅取加热好的披萨。走到门口时，他犹豫了一下，隔着西裤摸了摸口袋里的钥匙，最终还是让门虚掩着，走了开去。


	4. Chapter 4

Dean消失后的第三个月，John辞去了原先的工作，成为Void公司战略研发部的一名普通员工。除去Dean的意外，John的人生可说是顺风顺水：他的开发才能很快被发掘，被调到技术部门，从项目主管、技术经理到首席技术官（CTO），直到他四十岁那年正式出任Void公司的首席执行官（CEO）。如果可能，他宁愿放弃这一切，来换取Dean的平安。但John是一个务实的人，他在公司节节攀升的地位，也意味着他能够获取更高的信息权限。他需要动用一切手段，揪出将Dean从他身边夺走的黑手。他几乎可以肯定对方选择Void公司作为他的“测试”对象绝非偶然，其中必有利益关联。他也的确锁定了几个有嫌疑的竞争对手、供应商和合作方。任CEO的第四年，也就是John四十四岁，Sam十八岁的那年，John的调查突然迎来了巨大的进展——虽然是以一种意想不到的方式。那天，他的办公桌上凭空出现了一个浅灰色的箱子，很大，没有上锁。虽然本能告诉John不能贸然打开它，应该先询问大楼保安和周围可能的知情者，必要时调用监控录像甚至报警，但他的双手却鬼使神差地抚上了冰冷的金属箱体。插销打开时微小的“咔哒”声像锤子敲击他的耳膜。揭开箱盖的一霎那，John全身的血液都凝固了。

Dean。箱子里仰躺着一个最多二十出头的青年，但John可以肯定他就是Dean——他的金发、颧骨、雀斑，但更重要的是一个父亲的直觉。他——Dean——闭着眼睛，但他呼吸平稳，全身上下没有明显的创伤，感觉更像是睡着了。箱子里还有一台笔记本电脑，John没有多想就掀开了前盖，屏幕亮起的同时，Dean也睁开了双眼。

“我需要水，”这是他的第一句话。

他的第二句话：“失败者John Winchester，喜欢我们的礼物吗？你的儿子，我们把他变成了终极的人工智能。”

＊＊＊

虽然警方在调查Dean的下落这件事上没有取得任何进展，但至少他们遵守了John提出的“避免对外透露消息”的承诺。除了John和Mary，没有人知道Dean失踪背后的哪怕一丁点线索。当Sam渐渐长大，问起照片上那个长着淡淡雀斑的小男孩是谁，Mary只是冷静地告诉他，那是他的哥哥，他叫Dean，他比Sam大四岁，他在Sam还是婴儿的时候就在车祸中去世了。Sam将信将疑地点头，没有继续追问——他觉得Mary的下唇好像在颤抖。他将注意力重新放回照片上，试图与那个男孩——他的哥哥——建立某种联系，但是并不成功。他们在外貌和气质上都没有太多相似之处：金发碧眼的Dean，有着连女孩子都会羡慕的标致五官，稚嫩的笑容中隐隐透着倔强和玩世不恭；Sam则留着半长的褐色头发，小动物般天真无害的眼神让人难以拒绝，巧克力色的眼睛将略微消瘦的脸部线条衬得安静柔和，宽大的夹克把漂亮的肌肉线条隐藏得很好。他是斯坦福法学院的高材生，临近毕业时收获了数份雇用意向，但最终在John的坚持下成为了Void公司法律事务部的实习生。Sam不仅忠诚可靠、办事严谨，也很擅长组织和沟通，仅仅用了五年时间，就经前任推荐，坐到了公司首席法务官（CLO）的位置。John遇害后，经董事会表决通过，Sam毫无悬念地成为公司新一任CEO。

现在，这位众望所归的CEO一手揉着耳垂，嘴里喊着“烫”，一手隔着微波炉手套端起乘着中号披萨的瓷盘，一路小跑地回到那个装着铁门的房间。Dean看上去像在研究已经喝空的啤酒瓶，听到动静后立刻抬起头，用满怀期待的眼神看着Sam：“再来一瓶——哇，我最爱的火腿芝士！”

Sam疑惑地看了眼手里的披萨——直到刚才他都没注意它是什么料的。面对Dean瞬间升级的表情，Sam忍不住想逗他一下：“不对，其实是长得像火腿和芝士的胡萝卜和小黄瓜。”话音未落就收到Dean鄙夷的视线，那眼神好像在说：“伙计，我是人工智能，不是傻瓜机器人。”尽管如此，Dean仍是条件反射地皱起了鼻子，仿佛仅仅是提到“胡萝卜”和“小黄瓜”这两个词，都让他感到无比嫌弃。Sam失笑：“这下我对你的改造商更好奇了。“

趁着Dean狼吞虎咽的间隙，Sam将目光转向了桌上的笔记本电脑。Dean的基本设置初看和普通的计算机没什么不同，无非是一些输入输出和网络、蓝牙连接之类，且前者大多处于“自动”状态。想起方才Dean被微波炉吓到的样子，Sam试着把输入音量调低了10%，没料到音量图标立刻变为红色并开始跳动，并出现文字提示”输入音量低于正常听力“。正吃得不亦乐乎的Dean也暂时把脸从披萨里拔出来，给了Sam一个疑问的眼神，但没有说话。Sam默默恢复了默认音量，决定还是先解决更紧要的内存问题。

Dean的内存比Sam想象中还要小，且已经处于满负荷状态。仅仅是维持操作系统正常运转就用去了近70%的内存，其余30%中的大部分被用来运行一个叫做void的进程。Sam试图点击查看详细信息，却被告知“没有系统权限”。似乎察觉到了Sam的意图，Dean主动解释道：“那个void进程没有任何功能，只是用来占满我的内存的。别那样看我——我也不知道那帮家伙是怎么想的。”他说“那帮家伙”的时候，语气和神情自然得不像人工智能。“只有管理员有权限查看和修改进程和高级设置，”Dean继续说道，“你必须重新启动电脑——当然同时我也将被重新启动——然后以管理员身份登陆。”

“被重新启动是什么感觉？”Sam忍不住问，彻底忽略了问题的重点。Dean不耐烦地翻了个白眼：“都说了我不记得。”Sam觉得在他俩相处的短短不到一个小时里，Dean已经变得随意和开朗很多；也许是补充了水和食物的缘故？不过Sam宁愿相信出现这种转变是因为他渐渐取得了Dean的信任。“喂，大个子，我知道你在想什么，要重新启动能不能等我把披萨吃完？”

“大个子？”Sam好笑地看着Dean。“这么快就开始给我取外号了？”

Sam只是在打趣，但Dean的身体明显僵了一下，往嘴里送披萨的动作也停了下来，油腻腻的双手就这么握着半片披萨停在了半空中。他看向Sam的绿眼睛中有一丝惊慌，说话的语气又回到了原先的礼貌而疏远：“对不起，Sam，我也不知道自己是怎么回事，我保证今后不会再……“

”不不，Dean，我不介意你给我取外号！真的！“Sam急得又是摆手又是摇头，生怕他跟Dean之间刚刚建立起的一点点信任就这么被他无关痛痒的玩笑开没了。“大个子听起来很好！我喜欢！”开什么玩笑，Sam向来不中意自己超大号的身材，虽然他本人其实又温柔又随和，但高大的身材常常会给人留下相反的印象，甚至还会无意中让人感觉受到了威胁，尤其是当对方没有看到他的狗狗眼的时候。总之，除了打架时好使外，这副身板并没有给Sam带来什么实际的好处，而Sam从小到大跟人打架的次数一只手都能数出来。

好在这番慌乱的解释好像对Dean还挺管用。有些意外地看着眼前面红耳赤地大个子，和他在空中胡乱挥动的骨节分明的大手，Dean的脸上突然泛起一丝红晕。感觉到身体的异常反应，Dean埋头不再看Sam，用双倍的速度解决了披萨，然后宣布：“现在可以重新启动了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上文提要：改造人Dean拥有超强的处理器，内存却小得可怜。他的大部分内存被一个叫做Void的程序占用。Sam想要查看进程，必须将Dean重新启动。

“现在可以重新启动了。”

虽然很想让Sam再去拿一份大号的火腿芝士披萨，但为了掩饰身体上从未有过的奇怪反应，Dean还是埋头慌里慌张地解决了面前的食物，用手背随意抹了一下嘴角，然后假装镇定地说道。

“被重新启动是什么感觉？”刚才Sam好像有这么问过吧。虽然Dean回答说“不记得了”，但每当提到那四个字，潜意识中总会有种恐怖的感觉。究竟是为什么呢……

走神只是一瞬间的事。刚要重新聚焦的祖母绿色眸子，被眼前突然放大的脸吓了一跳。Sam把脑袋凑到Dean的跟前，几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖，然后开始了从头顶到下巴的奇异审视，活像一只超大号的缉毒犬。

（长成这样大只，应该会被警队开除吧……）

“喂，”被Sam的鼻息喷得浑身不自在的Dean，心中的感受恐怕不像“今天在机场被缉毒犬从头到脚嗅了一遍”那样简单。“你这人到底要干嘛？”

Sam暂时收回脑袋，露出一副困惑的表情：“普通人工智能的开关都在头部或颈部，很少有安装在身体其他部位……”说着作势要凑上来继续嗅，大有径直往下探索“身体其他部位”的趋势。

“笨蛋！”Dean努力掩饰自己的惊慌。为什么要惊慌？像这样被人审视身体，似乎并不是第一次，为什么Sam是特别的呢？为什么脸上微热的感觉又回来了呢？“找什么混账开关，我是通过电脑控制的啦，电脑！”

Sam愣住了。从小，他就是公认的天才少年，从一眼看出John代码中的漏洞，到斯坦福法学院高材生，再到Void公司的CEO，大家总是对他的智力和领导力赞不绝口。前任女友偶尔会亲昵地喊他“小傻瓜”，但如此直接给他扣上“笨蛋”帽子的，Dean还是第一个。

Sam停止了嗅探动作，就这么尴尬地僵在了原地。“你刚才说什么？”

“……笨蛋？”虽然受到内存局限，计算能力有限，Dean终究还是顶级人工智能。他知道Sam指的是哪句话，于是小声重复了一遍。Sam清楚地看到他瞬间失措的眼神、微微颤抖的发音和身体。“我不是那个意——”

“不，Dean，你不需要道歉，永远都不需要对我道歉。”Sam看着后Dean的眼睛，认真地、一字一顿地说，脑中却一直重播着那句“笨蛋”。为什么，这个今天第一次见面的家伙，这个在一起还不到两个小时的家伙，似乎才是最了解自己的人？

Sam从来都不想做什么天才。他只想成为一个努力能够被认可的普通人，甚至做个“笨蛋”也没有关系。从John和Mary那里继承到所谓“天才”的同时，Sam也受够了各种压力和大家眼中的理所应当。这也是他执意投身法律的主要原因。然而，最终还是逃不过命运的安排……

可是Dean啊，你又在害怕什么呢，Dean？

* * *

Dean的脸色有些不自然的苍白，但仍坚持说“我准备好了”。Sam抱歉地看了他一眼，默默地在面前的笔记本电脑上，按下了重启的组合键。

Dean闭上了眼睛。某个瞬间，Sam觉得自己好像听到了十分轻微的“叮”的一声。他看着屏幕上的进程一项项被终止，Dean长长的睫毛也随之停止了颤动。

他就这样看着Dean的面容，竟有些出神，连屏幕变成一片漆黑也没有发觉。但他清楚地看见，Dean的身体瞬间失去了支撑，像被遗忘在风中的玩偶，软软地向后倒去。

来不及多想，Sam三步并作两步绕到桌子的另一边，将Dean护在了自己的胸口。这是他们第一次肢体接触。虽然大脑被关停，心脏却仍在跳动，Dean身上暖暖的体温，让Sam产生了“真想永远都这样抱着他”的念头。

* * *

笔记本电脑发出了细微的电流声，指示灯又开始闪闪烁烁。仍保持着半托半抱的姿势的Sam，突然有些好奇Dean的机械大脑，是否也会发出震动和读盘声呢？他想低下头去仔细听，却不备跌进了一湖清澈中带些慵懒的祖母绿。

“你，你醒了……”能言善辩的大律师，此刻却像个心虚的小孩。“你刚才，额，重启了，我怕你摔到，所以才……”然而Dean的表情没有一丝变化。

“你是谁？”

“……Dean？”

“你是谁？我叫Void。”

* * *

在许多计算机语言中，void被用来描述方法（function）的类型，意为没有返回值。

只是一味地执行，执行，执行。

却不会留下任何记忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近回去看之前喜欢的动漫同人，觉得坑简直是防不胜防啊！然后想起自己也还有个坑没填，突然觉得好对不起大家！不多说了，填坑去～


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：天才黑客John Winchester的儿子Dean，4岁时被绑架并植入机械大脑。虽然拥有超强计算能力，内存却小得可怜，不仅每次重启后都会丧失全部记忆，内存严重超载时，大脑更是会陷入混乱……

那是一种冰凉而又熟悉的体验。首先，视线变得模糊，耳膜也愈发沉重，仿佛进入了真空。他想抵抗，却发现早已失去了对身体的掌控，意识被关进身体某处，却还能清晰地感知每一处神经末梢被依次有序地关停。直到五感尽失，残存的意识渐渐离开身体。再后来，最后一根弦也断开，只剩下无尽的黑暗，黑暗……

但是，意识离开身体的那一刻，好像有一双温柔的大手，从背后抱住了自己；好像有一个强壮而温暖的胸膛，代替了冰凉的地板，让他莫名安心。是不是那个和自己分享啤酒和披萨，还一脸认真地说“永远都不需要道歉”的Sam呢？不过，被这样抱在怀里，感觉有点别扭呢。还有，竟然还有时间胡思乱想，难道是关机的速度变慢了吗？明明刚刚才运行过自我检测程序……

* * *

“你是谁？我叫Void。”

眼前的面孔仍然像艺术品般精致无暇，深不见底的双眸让人不由自主地深陷其中。可是，从形状完美的嘴唇中吐出的几个简单音节，却让Sam体验到一种绝望的恐慌。有一瞬间，Sam怀疑自己才是那个从沉睡中醒来的人，方才的种种美好和悸动，都只是南柯一梦。

“笨蛋，你不记得了吗？我是Sam，你是Dean，刚才我们还在一起聊了很久。”Sam不由得想到，已经故去的John，过去是不是每次踏进这个房间，也会说一遍同样的开场白呢？

Dean皱了皱眉：“每次关机时，我的内存都会被清空，所以……”他顿了顿，“所以我不记得你的名字。另外，我可不是笨蛋。”他露出不满的表情，丰满红润的嘴唇微微嘟起。Sam心虚地移开了视线。可是从Dean的话中，他好像捕捉到了什么：“你说不记得我的名字，那你记得我这个人吗？哪怕一点点也好。还有，你记得John吗？他是我老爸，过去你有一大半时间和他在一起。”

“这个……”Dean思考的时候会微微眯起眼睛，就他的机械大脑而言，这是完全没有必要的。但Dean不是普通的人工智能，他是一个改造人，仍保留着人类本能的生理反应。他会脸红，会不满，会害怕，这些情绪不是通过计算得来的，而是复杂的脑部结构相互作用形成的。也许，严密的机械化改造，并没能完全排除他的大脑。这些时不时跳出来的小情绪，在Sam看来不仅很可爱，还有可能是深入事情真相的突破口。

“说起来，”Dean露出纠结的表情——不是装腔作势的，而是实实在在的、机械与情感相互打架的那种纠结。“的确有种熟悉的感觉，好像在很久以前，就见过你。可是，我在大脑里搜索不到任何关于你的记录，从名字，到脸部识别，都没有任何结果。”

这下轮到Sam吃了一惊。“很久以前？”他挠了挠头。“距离我按下重启键，只过去了五分钟不到而已，难道他们把你对时间的概念也改写了吗？那些家伙到底是怎么想的啊？！”竟然拿一个活生生的人开这种玩笑，直觉告诉他，Dean的改造商跟John的遇害，其中必有联系。

“不是那样的。我告诉过你，重启时——准确地说是重启前，我的内存会被清空，所以我对你的印象，和五分钟前留下的，应该不是同一个。更何况，我的大脑里应该不会留存任何记忆才对。”Dean冷静地分析道，Sam看出此时Dean的机械大脑占了上风，他脑中突然灵光一闪：“也许，这个记忆并非来自你的机械大脑，而是……而是来自你原本的大脑呢？在你还未被改造以前……”

Sam没有说下去，也错过了Dean瞬间有些苍白的脸色。他将笔记本电脑挪到跟前，开始查询系统记录，修长的手指在键盘上飞舞。Sam有着和他的身材成比例的、钢琴家都会羡慕的完美手形。Dean绝不是一个体型娇小的男人，但是和Sam在一起的时候，还是显得缩水了好几号。“有了，”Sam很快找到了想要的信息：Dean比自己大4岁，和他的哥哥——那个Sam几乎没有印象的Dean同年。他被植入机械大脑时，只有4岁，这也是另一个Dean因“车祸”去世的年龄……

“Sam，我觉得不太舒服……”Dean的话打断了Sam的思考。“怎么了？哪里不舒服？需要喝水吗？”虽然Sam十八岁就离家去了斯坦福独立生活，但他对日常生活没有过多的要求，也不是特别会照顾自己的人，更别提照顾别人了。如果没有Jessica——他的前女友，他租的小公寓绝对通不过房东的定期检查，他也一定多次被扫地出门了。但是眼前的Dean，却让他有种冲动，想要好好地照顾他，想要一直看到他只有放松时才会亮出的白眼和痞痞的笑……

“一定是最近受到的冲击过大，自控力也变差了，脑袋里尽是些奇怪的念头。”Sam勉强抑制住苦笑的冲动，重新把注意力投向Dean。Dean不自然地咳了一声，继续道：“从刚才开始，就出现了体温升高、心跳加速的现象。运行了自我检测程序，却没有任何特别的发现。检测数据应该已经显示在电脑屏幕上了，请你也帮忙看一下。如果身体机能出现问题，医院是帮不了我的，需要立即送到我的改造商处进行全面检查。”

这倒是让Sam吓了一跳，赶紧把目光投向屏幕。果然，Dean的心跳频率忽上忽下、很不稳定，而且……荷尔蒙分泌也直线上升？再看Dean本人，面色潮红，呼吸变得低沉而急促，眼神也有些躲闪，拒绝与Sam直接接触。除此之外，在这所恒温的公寓，Dean的太阳穴竟冒出了细密的汗珠，手臂上却现出了不太明显的鸡皮疙瘩。这分明是……

“Dean，我出去拿点东西，你能自己在这间屋子里待一会儿吗？”得到一个困惑的点头后，Sam站起来走出了房间。他有意踩着重重的脚步走到厨房，挨个儿打开橱柜和冰箱，好像在翻找什么东西，但心里想的完全是另一件事。他在想，Dean方才的身体反应，跟自己初次见到Jessica的时候，简直一模一样。

五分钟后，Sam从冰箱里又拎了一扎啤酒，重新踩着重重的步子回到Dean的房间。Dean果然乖乖地坐在刚才的位置，呼吸似乎已有些平复下来。但抬头看到Sam的一瞬间，他还是飞快地把目光移开了。“久等了，Dean，我又去拿了一些啤酒，你可能会需要……”说着把开始渗出水珠的玻璃瓶放在Dean的手边。

Dean低声说了句“谢谢”，伸手抓住离自己最近的一瓶，却发现金属瓶盖还没有打开。他有些尴尬地想要把瓶子放回原处，但这些小动作没有逃过Sam的眼睛。“啊，抱歉抱歉，竟然忘了开瓶，哈哈哈……”Sam边说边俯身向前，一手抓住Dean还没来得及放开的那瓶啤酒。Sam掌心的温度，就这样将Dean完全包裹。Sam满意地看到，那一瞬间，Dean连耳根都红透了。

玻璃瓶上又渗出了几滴水珠。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：天才黑客John Winchester的儿子Dean，4岁时被绑架并植入机械大脑，每次重新启动，便会被清空内存。可是对Sam，Dean却有着超乎机械的记忆……

“啊，抱歉抱歉，竟然忘了开瓶，哈哈哈……”Sam边说边俯身向前，一手抓住Dean还没来得及放开的那瓶啤酒。Sam掌心的温度，就这样将Dean完全包裹。Sam满意地看到，那一瞬间，Dean连耳根都红透了。

“Dean，你的身体机能，看来十分正常呢。”“嗯？……唔？！”Sam顺势站起身来，还没反应过来的Dean，脸颊上传来一种湿湿、痒痒、热热的触感。Dean的大脑瞬间当机了。没错，是信息量太大，真的当机了……

Dean的皮肤又滑又软，鼻子两侧星星点点的小雀斑，丝毫无损他那刚毅与精致并存的美。凑近后，可以闻到Dean身上淡淡的薄荷香气——是须后水的味道吗？似乎从来没有走出过这间屋子的Dean，是在哪里剃须和沐浴的呢？啊，说到沐浴……

Sam的思绪渐渐飘远，整整五秒钟之后，才发现Dean的异常——Dean闭着眼睛，睫毛和嘴唇都在微微颤动，额头冒出冷汗，好像很难受的样子。Sam这才赶紧收回自己的嘴唇，轻轻呼唤Dean的名字：“Dean？你没事吧？”

“内……内存不足，快……终止进程。”Dean艰难地说。过了半秒钟，Sam终于反应过来，一把拉过电脑，开始在键盘上敲敲打打。重新以管理员身份登陆后，Sam可以查看并修改进程。他发现Dean正同时运行着多个搜索进程。无意中瞥了一眼搜索关键词，自诩为老司机的Sam也不禁脸上一红。

当然，Dean并没有搜索到任何答案，因为房间里的网络被屏蔽，这些年来，Dean一直都处于离线状态，不仅无法获得任何新的信息，连自身的程序都很久没有更新，处于严重过时的状态，很可能还存在不少安全漏洞。

Dean的脸色已经变得纸一般苍白，透过细腻的皮肤，可以看到脸部复杂的毛细血管。注意到这一点的Sam，心疼地赶紧批量终止了那堆进程，然后紧张地观察Dean的情况。他想，万一Dean自己恢复不过来，幸好我还懂一些心肺复苏的基本手法，做个人工呼吸不是问题……

几分钟后，Dean的身体终于恢复了正常，脸上也有了一丝血色。他睁开眼，发现Sam正带着一脸复杂的表情看着自己。“Sam？刚才发生了什么吗？”好像忘记了什么不得了的事情呢，Dean想道。Sam这边则还惊魂未定，同时又有一丝丝夹杂着心虚的得意，还有一部分脑细胞则仍在想入非非——

“没有，我啥都没做啊！”来不及细想就脱口而出，而后尴尬地掩饰：“我是说，刚才你的大脑突然内存不足，差点昏迷，所以我终止了一些多余的进程。”Dean感激的眼神让Sam更心虚了。“顺带，我也找出了你身体异常的原因。你刚才的反应，跟我第一次遇到Jess时一模一样。”

“Jess？那是什么，能吃吗？”Dean无意中又使出了歪头杀。

Sam在心里傻笑了一下：“不，她是我在斯坦福的女朋友。”

“女朋友？那是什么——”

摇了摇头，Sam抢在Dean再次问出“能吃吗”之前赶紧答道：“女朋友就是相互很喜欢、很想在一起的人。”

“我看到你的反应和你看到你女朋友的反应相同，所以你是我的女朋友？”

Sam没有料到Dean的反应如此神速；最强处理器果然不只是说说而已呢！但是，被Dean这样直截了当地一问，他反倒头痛起来。“不，顾名思义，女朋友一定要是女生才行啊。”他避重就轻地答道。但是，Dean刚才的话，到底有几分出自他的处理器，几分出自他的心呢？

“那男朋友就可以了吧！”Dean有些小得意地笑起来，下巴的线条显得更加完美了，眼睛也开始闪闪发亮。虽然身处这样一个诡异的房间，身上还带着诸多未解开的谜团，但在这一刻，所有这些在Sam看来都变得无关紧要；这一刻，Sam的眼睛里只有Dean，这个让周围的一切都黯然失色的完美存在。

“你是……认真的吗？你是真的很喜欢我，很想和我在一起吗？这究竟是理智还是情感给出的答案呢？还有，我们两个都是男人，这样也没关系吗？”除了性别，我们的物种也不太一样呢。最后那句话，Sam没有说出口。他不知道Dean对于自己的认知是怎样的，但他不想在这种时候去试探Dean的底线。

“比起性别，我更关心的是那个‘相互’。”Dean答道，语气比刚才犀利了几分。“我实在难以分辨理智或情感，我只知道面对你时，身体确实会有反应，而且从你身上确实能感受到某种熟悉的气息。那么，你呢？你面对我时，也会有同样的感受吗？”

“我……”一时间，Sam被Dean的坦率和气势震住了。Dean就像一张白纸，完全不受世俗观念的束缚。此时，这张白纸又展现出极其勇敢和坚韧的一面，这是在先前的交流中Sam没有发现的，也让Sam更进一步确信，虽然大脑构造和常人完全不同，Dean仍是一个有血有肉、有着完整的思维和鲜明的性格的人。“我不敢肯定是喜欢，但我的确有被你吸引，很想多了解你。”

“那我们再试一次吧！”“咦？”“就像刚才一样，先慢慢靠近，然后用你的嘴唇接触我的。”“噗——”果然还记得啊。“刚才我内存超载，就是因为这个吧！你也是凭这个判断出我的故障原因的吧！那我们就再试一次来确定吧。这次我有准备，反应不会像刚才那样强烈，但也不至于完全察觉不到。对了，如果你无法一边做一边观察屏幕，可以把屏幕录下来，做完后再分析。”

喂喂，能不能不要用如此理所应当的语气说这么奇怪的话啊！会被误会的啊啊！还有，“不是什么事都可以拿来试验的，Dean。”和计算机不同，写错的代码可以删掉重写，走错的路却不能回头。“比如说，吻是亲密的两人互诉爱意的方式，而不是测试两人是否相爱的工具——唔！”

Dean用自己的嘴唇封住了Sam的说教。笔记本电脑被推开，背对着两人被遗忘在一边。不过，虽然这个吻是由Dean强势发起，这个完全没有经验的改造人却完全不知道如何使用自己完美的嘴唇，只是一味地增加压力，以致Sam感觉两人的嘴唇都要发青了。趁着Dean有些挫败想缩回去的瞬间，Sam伸出舌头，小心翼翼地在Dean的嘴唇上舔了舔。

“？！！”Dean瞬间睁大的双眼，让人担心他是不是又要超负荷导致休克了。幸好这次他没有再听从大脑的指令，而是根据本能行事。他学着Sam的做法，灵巧的舌头在Sam的嘴唇上试探地蹭了几下后，便得寸进尺地继续深入，几乎抢走Sam好不容易得来的主动权。两人谁也不甘示弱，一个纯洁的“试验”变成了少儿不宜的舌吻。直到将对方肺里的全部空气都占为己有，两人才不情愿地分开，补充久违的氧气。

“你刚才说，想更多地了解我，”沉默了半晌，Dean先开了口。“我有一个办法。”

* * *

幕后小剧场

Sam：什么叫“湿湿、痒痒、热热的触感”，难道我是一条狗吗？！  
Dean：哈哈哈，是啊是啊，难道他是一条狗吗？  
作者：有时自己也不明白，怎么会爱上这俩货。

Sam：“老司机”是什么意思？  
Dean：笨蛋，就是开车很多年的意思啊！  
Dean：比如我（充满爱意地拍拍Impala黑色的引擎盖）。

Dean：什么时候才能摆脱小白的状态？完全不适合我啊！  
Sam：是啊是啊，Dean可是情场老司机呢！  
作者：你俩够了，一边儿撒狗粮去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：天才黑客John Winchester的儿子Dean，4岁时被绑架并植入机械大脑，每次重新启动，都会失去记忆。对于弟弟Sam，Dean却有着超乎机械的记忆。这是一个超越了世俗、种族和技术局限的爱情故事。

“你刚才说，想更多地了解我，”沉默了半晌，Dean先开了口。“我有一个办法。只要连上网络，你就可以根据请求接入的IP地址，追踪我的改造商的下落。从他们那里，应该可以得到我们想要的所有答案。”

“如果在我面前是另外一个人，我会根据他的外貌、性格、技能等，给他打上详尽的标签。这是我的大脑的工作方式。当然，因为没有储存空间，这些数据被储存在临时数组中，每次重新启动后又会回归空白。但是，对于你，我却没有办法使用上述办法，你带给我的冲击过于强烈，以致我的大脑都无法正常运转。我很想知道这是为什么。”

“……”Sam没有立即回答。他的好奇心比Dean更为强烈，况且此事可能会让John遇害的真相水落石出。可是Sam也有他的顾虑。John费尽心思将Dean软禁在这里，切断了所有网络连接，必定事出有因。一旦连接上网络，如果不能在最短时间内识别并阻止远程连接的来源，Dean就可能变成一颗可远程控制的人体武器。况且，或许Dean的大脑本身就被输入了间谍指令，先诱使目标连接网络，然后实施攻击。

看透了Sam的想法，Dean补充道：“如果你担心有人借我之手行恶，到时你可以攻击我的身体，让我失去行动能力，这样，即便大脑还在发号施令，身体也无法执行。我的处理器再强大，也没有厉害到能仅靠意念行动的地步，所以这个方法是百分之百有效的。不过，攻击的时候记得避开要害部位，我可不想就这么变成改造植物人，否则我的大脑一定会挫败到崩溃吧。”

后半部分显然是玩笑话，但Sam并没有像Dean想象中那样反驳，只是若有所思地点了点头。他……真的会那样做吗？Dean不禁问自己。虽然脑中一片空白，但心里却千头万绪，以至于Dean竟完全无法接受再次醒来时，面前的Sam会变回一个陌生人的假设。可是对于Sam而言，自己究竟算什么？伴侣、朋友，抑或仅仅是一个有趣的实验对象？答案只有试过之后才知道吧！

John对房间的天花板、地板和四面墙壁（包括窗户）都设置了铜丝网接地，想要在这里恢复网络信号，恐怕要经过一番大工程。没有过多的考虑，两人决定到客厅继续这番冒险。考虑到Dean从记事起可能从未离开过现在的房间，同时也想为自己争取一点平复心情的时间，Sam看着Dean的眼睛，最后确认道：“你真的决定了吗？现在后悔还来得及，我们可以权当什么都没有发生过。”

“我看上去像是会后悔的样子吗？倒是你，磨磨唧唧，跟你的大个头完全不相称啊！”Dean作出轻松的样子，Sam猜不出他心里真实的想法。“好，那我们走。”他自然地拉起Dean的手，另一只手托着笔记本电脑，两人就这样慢慢走出房间，仿佛这件事他们已经做过几百遍，仿佛这只是他们人生中普通的一天。

* * *

“嘟嘟！”笔记本电脑上的无线网络指示灯开始闪烁，跳跃的红色在Sam看来仿佛是一种警告。Sam赶紧把这种不详的念头赶了出去，同时打开了网络设置，发现Dean已经搜索到家中的无线网络信号。他刚想根据屏幕提示输入密码，Dean却咧嘴一笑：“不需要，再给我5秒钟……4、3、2——”3秒后，Sam目瞪口呆地看着家中设置了IP限制的无线路由器，被Dean轻而易举地攻破了。

“你是怎么——明明只有我才能——”Sam的疑问被短促却刺耳的“叮”声打断。他下意识地转头去看微波炉——刚才并没有加热任何东西啊！他身边，Dean的神情突然变得疏离，目光也失去了焦距，仿佛集中精力在对抗着什么：“收到连接请求，距离连接成功还有5、4、3——”虽然省略了单位，但Sam立刻明白，他所剩的时间，是要以秒计算了。

“正在追溯请求来源，坚持一下，Dean！”Sam瞬间高度集中的注意力和手上敏捷的动作，丝毫没有暴露出他很久没有做这种事的事实。但是，对方的进攻线路十分复杂，中间经过了数台代理服务器，仿佛是一个精心设计的迷宫。连被称为天才的John，在这样的迷宫面前都曾败下阵来。平时疏于练习的Sam，想要追根溯源谈何容易。

“请输入密码。”每一台代理服务器都被加密，Dean的内存不足以让他一“脑”多用，Sam只能集中精神寻找系统后门。平常无关痛痒的时间，此刻成为了他们最大的敌人。果然，Sam刚刚登入第二台代理服务器，Dean和隐藏在最深处的那台服务器，已经连接成功了。

“哈哈哈哈——”原本还不断跳出各种失败提示框、让Sam挫败不已的的笔记本电脑，突然变成一片漆黑。但真正让Sam吃惊的，是Dean的笑声，机械且不带一丝感情，像千年冻土般冰冷。“Sam Winchester，没想到你比你父亲还蠢。无论John如何费尽心思，这一天迟早是要来的。作为奖励，你就看着你亲爱的哥哥，在你面前一点一点痛苦地死去吧！”只存在于暗处的恶魔，借用Dean自己声带的振动，一字一句地宣判着Dean的死刑。

“哥哥？”Sam的目光在空无一物的笔记本电脑和同样面无表情的Dean之间游移。还未等他从震惊中恢复过来，电脑屏幕已恢复了显示，只是此时屏幕上是大片大片且逐渐蔓延的红色。Void程序开始快速侵吞内存，以致许多系统进程无法继续运行，纷纷停止响应。“内存不足！”一个弹出框刚被关闭，另一个相同的立刻又跳出来，像初学者写出的糟糕的调试代码，导致系统进入了死循环，完全无法进行任何其他操作。

[Sam。不要。]旧弹出框关闭和新弹出框出现的间隙，Sam看到屏幕上出现了这么一行字。是Dean！他已经无法控制自己的身体，却还是拼命通过大脑——不是机械大脑，而是他自己的大脑——向Sam传递讯息。[不要断开网络连接。]屏幕上继续写道。[继续追踪。这是唯一的机会。]隔了几秒钟。[我相信你。Sam。]只要用全力去尝试过，即使不成功，也没有关系……

“可是那样的话，你可能会死。”Sam悲伤地想道。“想到你可能会永远离开，突然间什么谜团都变得不那么重要了。我已经失去了父亲，我不希望再失去你，虽然我们同处一室才几个小时，虽然我上一秒还不敢确定你是敌是友，但这些跟你的生命比起来，都无关紧要了。我不想失去你啊，Dean……”

“哼，你还是那么不听话，”Dean无机质的声音又传了过来。“死到临头了还要做这种没有意义的事。不过，这也正是你可爱的地方。那么，去死吧，Dean！哈哈哈哈——唔？！”Dean的声音依旧毫无起伏，与说话的内容形成强烈对比。换做平时Sam甚至会觉得有点滑稽，但此刻，他只关心他们遥不可及的敌人到底遭遇了什么。电脑屏幕上又出现了Dean的留言：[我黑进了对方的系统，正在复制联系人和邮件，从中应该能弄清他的身份。]

[另外，由于他的电脑连接和控制着其他设备，我动了点小手脚……那家伙现在应该在设法关掉他的报警系统，并且想着如何跟警察解释吧！]

“好厉害！”Sam咋舌。“你是怎么……”

[现在准备断开连接。]最后一条留言过后，电脑屏幕熄灭，Dean的眼中又恢复了神采，带着调皮的笑意看着震惊得说不出话的Sam。“哈哈，不要说你，我现在也很崇拜我自己呢！刚才连接上网络的那一刻，我突然知道了应该怎么做——就像早已编写完备的指令被触发，凭着本能直接入侵了对方系统。另外，我也想起了一些事——关于你，John和我自己。”

“你记得John？！”Sam惊讶地喊道。“你想起了什么？”

“我想起了John是我的父亲，而你，Sam，是我的亲生弟弟。我知道是John为我编写了攻击程序。他还给了我记忆，就在那小得可怜的内存里，设置了一块就算重启也不会被清空的永久记忆。只是这一切都需要连接网络后才能被激活。John答应这周就为我激活，没想到最后做这件事的却是你，Sam，我最亲爱的弟弟。”想到已故的父亲，Dean的眼中闪过一丝阴影。

即便Dean变成了改造人，John依旧完美地尽到了父亲的责任，用他唯一知道的方式，影响并改变了Dean的一生。“对了，John还说，激活之后，我或许在工作上也可以帮到你呢！从刚才的情况来看，我的确技高一筹哦！不过，我可不想要你这CEO的位置。在那间屋子里闷了二十几年，都快错过和美女约会的最佳年龄……”

“我不同意！”Sam突然的一吼，吓了Dean一跳。前者也意识到自己的失态，尴尬地笑起来，脸上却仍有一丝期待。“可是你刚才说喜欢——所以你还是会介意吗，兄弟什么的——”话没说完就被Dean贴上来封住了嘴唇。“介意？那是什么，可以吃吗？对了，我可是男女通吃的，送上门来岂有不吃的道理！”

“……这些也是John灌输给你的吗？”

“你问得太多了！”

“唔……”

 

正文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结，撒花～为了Explicit的评级，还会写一个小小的番外，想想就有点小激动呢！


	9. 番外篇：回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “今天偷偷尝了Cas的咖啡，好难喝，于是我帮他加了五块方糖。”  
> “今天中午Cas买了牛肉汉堡，我只是稍微咬了一小口，下午他居然让我重启了五次。”

Castiel是Void公司的首席技术官。他总是最早到公司，在办公室的落地窗前享用一杯不加糖的咖啡。他听说公司首席执行官Sam是个技术天才，但因为与Sam碰面的次数屈指可数，所以并没有具体的概念。因此，当某天早晨Sam红着脸敲开他办公室的门，Castiel不免大吃一惊。

“早上好，Nov-Novax先生。”Sam毫不意外地喊错了他的名字。“我想拜托您一件事。”Sam看起来像初恋的男生，没有一点霸道总裁的样子。他高大的身躯把办公室的门堵得严严实实，却迟迟不肯走进来。Castiel见状好脾气地答道：”您可以叫我Cas。凡是我可以办到的，一定效劳。“

“哦哦，那真是太感谢您了！是这样。”Sam这才让出了门的位置，从身后拉出一个人来。那人比Sam矮一个头，有着深金色的短发，硬朗中透着柔和的脸部线条，性感的颧骨和嘴唇，精致的鼻子周围零星散布着一些小雀斑。最引人注目的还是他那双祖母绿色的眼睛，干净得不染一丝凡尘。Castiel一时有些看呆了。

“咳，咳咳，”Sam不自然地咳了两声，成功地把Castiel的注意力从Dean身上移开。“这是Dean，是我的……额……是一位难得的技术人才。听说你最近想要招一个助理，Dean已经通过了人事部的考核，接下来由你我对他进行最终面试。”总裁亲自带来的应聘者，Castiel自然不敢怠慢，何况是这样一位难得的美人！可说是技术界的一股清流——哦不，是给本就颜值爆表的Void公司锦上添花了。

“没问题，我稍后就请人安排会议室。”“不用，去我办公室好了。对了，Cas，”将Dean护在身边，已经准备离开的Sam转头对Cas补充道：“他资质很高，但千万不要同时让他处理两件事。”

* * *

“改造人？！”被面试结果惊得目瞪口呆的Castiel，听完Sam的解释后，看Dean的眼神已经从“美人儿”变成了“新玩具”。Sam赶紧打断了Castiel的种种危险念头：“Dean的内存太小，也没有固定的硬盘空间，希望你从员工发展的角度出发，想办法帮他解决这些问题。”

“噗——”Castiel那杯从早上开始一直没喝完的咖啡，直接喷到了Sam的办公桌上。他连忙掏出随身携带的手帕把桌子清理干净。“这个应该不难，利用云储存就可以解决，不过只在有网络连接的地方有效。至于实体储存，我暂时没有这个把握。”

“那就云储存好了，“一直在一旁静静聆听的Dean，丝毫没有露出不安的神情，反而满脸都是期待。Sam见状也迅速批准了这个方案。就这样，Dean成为Void公司的首席技术官助理，由首席技术官本人亲自制定个人发展计划暨云储存升级计划。

* * *

一连好几周，Dean大部分时间都在Castiel的办公室接受“升级改造”。有一次，“碰巧”从门口路过的Sam看到Castiel伸手揉了揉Dean的乱发。还有一次，正在重启的Dean躺在沙发上，Castiel则站在一遍摆弄手机——这家伙该不会是在偷拍我家Dean吧？下班回家后，Castiel名字的出现频率也逐日升高：“今天偷偷尝了Cas的咖啡，好难喝，于是我帮他加了五块方糖。”“今天中午Cas买了牛肉汉堡，我只是稍微咬了一小口，下午他居然让我重启了五次。”自家小猫和别的男人打得火热，Sam看在眼里却又不好随便干涉，只能心里干着急。

终于有一天，当Cas和Dean的又一轮“名为升级改造，实为打情骂俏”（至少在Sam看来是如此）进行到一半的时候，Sam忍无可忍地冲进去宣示主权：“Dean，下班后一起去吃饭吧！隔壁新开了一家——”

“脱衣舞吧！”Dean的接龙硬生生把Sam的“意大利餐馆”挤了回去。“是Cas告诉我的！我们刚才还约好下班后一起去看看呢！Sam要不要一起？”似乎完全嗅不到Sam身上散发出来的酸味，Dean兴奋地补充道。Sam的后脑冒出了三根粗粗的黑线，咬着牙答道：“好啊，我没问题。“才怪！Dean说”我们“是什么意思？明明只有Sam和Dean才是“我们”好不好！还有，如果我不闯进来，你们，呸，你俩是不是就打算背着我偷偷去鬼混了？！

内心正处于风暴中心的Sam，近乎无助地看着两颗毛茸茸的脑袋转眼又凑到了一起，完全无视自己的存在。头一回，Sam对John一手培养出的“全神贯注，创新实干”的企业精神，产生了深深的怨念。

* * *

名为Blind Faith的脱衣舞吧，坐落在遍布高级办公楼的市中心，门面看起来像一家黑色主题的低调酒吧，但不知为何却给人一种“不简单”的印象。也许是门口那几名酷酷的黑衣保安的关系吧！Sam边想，边看着Castiel从风衣内侧袋里熟练地抽出一张卡片，在保安鼻子前晃了晃。三人顺利进入吧内。

虽然号称自己“男女通吃”，但事实上被激活后的几周来，在Sam的坚持下，Dean一直在家和公司之间两点一线，根本没有机会接触除Castiel以外的同性或异性。首次置身人群中，Dean显得格外兴奋。Castiel自告奋勇，给三人各要了一杯混合式苏格兰威士忌。Sam皱了皱眉，趁Castiel转头和美女调酒师耳语之际，给自己和Dean另买了两杯苏打水。

Come down off your throne and leave your body alone  
Somebody must change

独特的曲调，慵懒的声线，像极了乡村午后的空气，却使用电吉他和架子鼓来演绎。这是John生前最喜爱的歌曲之一，Sam在曾属于John的Impala上找到过这首歌的唱片。等等，这个声音有点熟悉，好像不久前才听到过。“Cas！”Sam抬头望向舞台，惊奇地发现那个抱着节奏吉他的主唱，正是他的得力干将之一，Void公司的首席技术官，Castiel Novak。

“什么时候跑到台上去的，那家伙是早有预谋吗……”Sam小声抱怨道。Dean的惊讶则很快转化为惊喜，兴致勃勃地看着台上的Castiel，听到精彩处，还跟着伴奏一同哼唱起来。虽然这是一家脱衣舞吧，但当晚并没有任何限制级的表演，取而代之的是Castiel磁性沙哑的声音和几乎完全浸没在黑暗中的乐队演奏。Sam也没有在观众中听到丝毫怨言。好几次，Sam想跟Dean说些什么，却在看到后者全神贯注的样子后，把话咽了回去。

You are the reason I've been waiting so long  
Somebody holds the key

接近九点的时候，Dean起身去洗手间。Sam发现Dean的威士忌杯里只剩下冰块，而他自己竟也是一样。真是太乱来了，他想。Dean对于酒精的全部经验，仅限于几周前在家里喝的那几听啤酒而已啊！他想起身去确认Dean是否安好，身体却不配合地黏在原地，似乎所有的感官中，只剩下听觉仍在习惯性地接收着Cas的歌声。“简直……像是被催眠……”记不清这首歌已经重复了多少遍，却没有听到任何质疑，整个人群似乎都被催眠了。Sam突然感觉有些冷。

Well, I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time  
And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home

之前一直负责节奏吉他的Castiel，突然迅速换上了一把古典吉他，开始独奏。尼龙弦原本有些闷闷的声音，在Castiel指尖灵活的掌控下，送出一个个清晰流畅的音符。但也许是不常独奏的缘故，Castiel的左手无名指按下了一个错误的音符。虽然只是小小的失误，并没有影响到Castiel的后续演奏，但对Sam而言却如同一声惊雷，将他从半瘫痪的状态中解救了出来。

“Dean!”一看时间竟已是九点半，Dean还没有回来。Sam从吧台边一跃而起，一手揉着发麻的长腿，一手拨开仍处在半迷糊状态的人群，大步朝洗手间走去。毫不犹豫地推开虚掩的门，眼前的一幕让Sam的心脏几乎停止跳动——

Dean仰躺在洗手台冰冷的大理石上，他的外套和鞋子被脱去，只穿着薄薄的T恤和牛仔裤。他的头靠在洗手盆的边缘，微微后仰，露出脆弱的喉部曲线。透过青白、半透明的肌肤，Sam能看到动脉的跳动。听到动静，Dean费力地扭过头，身体却纹丝不动，失去焦距的眼睛和微微蠕动的嘴唇让Sam心里一痛。

Dean的身旁有一台黑色的笔记本电脑。察觉到有入侵者，屏幕后探出一  
颗顶着乱发的脑袋。那人看不出年龄，还算英俊的相貌，却因那副厚厚的、反射着屏幕上绿光的镜片，蒙上了一层寒冰。透过镜片，Sam隐约看到一双眼睛——那绝不是属于恶徒的眼睛，虽然冷冽却很纯净，同时还透着一种绝望的哀伤。

对，就是这个“绝望的哀伤”——这种人最最危险，他们单纯、偏执，似乎随时准备好要孤注一掷……仿佛洞穿了Sam的思绪，那人的嘴角，突然上扬成一个弧度，一只手离开键盘，抚上了Dean的脸颊：“总有些不自量力的家伙，自认为比别人都高明。”他的声音很温柔，手指却粗暴的捏住Dean下巴，用力把Dean的脸掰向自己。Dean发出小小的呻吟，Sam攥紧了拳头。

“Dean是我至今最满意的作品，在被你们改得面目全非以前，我只有亲手让他消失。”语毕，那人放开Dean，双手重新回到了键盘上。“只需要几行命令……”他没有说下去，手上却飞速地动作着，随着每一次回车键被敲击，那对致命的镜片也忠实地反射着代码的滚动。

——住手！Sam发不出声音，身体却抢先将本能付诸行动。他大步来到Dean的身边，轻轻地碰了碰Dean右手腕的内侧……几乎同时，眼镜男面前的屏幕暗了下来，但前者并没有惊慌失措，只是慢慢将头转向Sam，慢慢摘下了眼镜。

“没想到你们已经做到了这一步，”没有了眼镜的庇护，那张脸显得意外的年轻和脆弱。”看来我只有认输了。哼，John那家伙，果然不能轻视呢……”

原来，这几周，Castiel给Dean设置了一个安全模式开关，就在Dean的右手腕内侧。只要触碰那个部位，Dean就会立即进入安全模式，即终止一切进程，并断开与网络及所有外部设备的连接。那天Castiel向Sam说明的时候，Sam还开玩笑地想“这家伙还真不放过一切和Dean肢体接触的机会呢！”不过，此时Sam更在意的是从眼镜男口中出现的John的名字。此人和John到底有何恩怨瓜葛，莫非他就是杀害John的凶手……

“事已至此，告诉你也无妨。”好像察觉到Sam的疑问，眼镜男幽幽地开了口，脸上浮现出一抹苦笑。“我的名字……不，那已经不重要了。多年前我就开始研究改造人，希望通过这项技术来挽救那些命悬一线的人。一次偶然的机会，我了解到Void公司虽然主营军用人工智能，暗地里却在积极研制改造人，以取代那些头脑简单的“废铜烂铁”。这与我研究改造人的动机背道而驰——改造应是用来挽救生命，而不是将好端端的人变成机器！但同时我也想到，Void公司可能在改造人方面有了一定成果，如果能将这些成果拿来为我所用，一定可以挽救更多的人……“

”这样想着的我，经过多次尝试，却仍然无法黑入Void公司的服务器获取资料。后来我了解到Void公司是John Winchester的客户之一，便想办法获取了John的联系方式，想通过他来达到目的，并以他家人的安全作为要挟。结果被爽快地拒绝了。于是我依言掳走了John的大儿子Dean。我对Dean进行了改造，也算是对John的一种报复吧，谁叫他不愿站在正义的那一边，来协助我的研究呢？现在想来，我的所作所为，和Void公司并无二致。但那时的我已经不能收手了。什么救人，我已经顾不上了。Dean就是我的终极作品，我要用他向世人证明我的价值。“

这时，自从进入安全模式就处于半昏迷状态的Dean，突然动了动，美丽的绿眼睛终于恢复了视力，却仍弥漫着一丝迷茫。“我……这……哪……”

眼镜男怜惜地看了Dean一眼。“我为Dean安装了最强的处理器，但出于重量和体积的考虑，却无法配备相应的储存。Dean所有的记忆，都在这里。”他指了指那台已经失去光亮的黑色电脑。“不过，你们似乎已经有了解决的办法。哼，也许已到了我这老家伙退场的时候……”

“再问你一件事，”突如其来的真相，让Sam有点招架不来，但他努力压下种种情绪，问出了那个他最在意的问题。“老爸……John，是你杀了John吗？”

“哼，我这将死之人的话，信不信由你，但觊觎Dean的人不在少数，甚至在Void公司内部……”

“将死之人……？什么意思——”Sam的话被耳边呼啸而过的子弹打断了。等他回过神来，眼镜男的额头已出现一个小洞，身后的镜子也被穿过的子弹击碎，喷洒的血迹给不规则的碎片染上了不祥的颜色。

而门口，握枪的人，是Castiel。

And I ain't done nothing wrong,  
But I can't find my way home.

* * *

（3个月后）

“Novax先生，上月M31项目的开发进度，烦请您说明一下。”虽然安装有先进的温度调节系统，会议室里的几位高管还是忍不住抖了抖。不知为何，长相帅气、天资聪明，却总露出迷路小狗表情的新任CEO，最近似乎终于对管理公司有了热情，并且对首席技术官Castiel Novak先生特别“关心”，不仅每周例会都要点名与其对质，还一次不落地喊错后者的姓氏。

“是。虽然遇到了意料之中的阻碍，但多亏Winchester首席执行官先生的亲自督导，项目尚在正常推进，如果不出意外，本月中旬就可以交付使用了。”被喊错名字的人倒是气定神闲，用绝对中立温和的语气答道。

“哦？意料之中的阻碍，不知您所指为何？另外，项目管理需要考虑所有意外情况，这一点不需要我来告诉首席技术官大人吧？”

“是。我想在座各位都很忙，关于M31项目，不如我在会后单独向您报告？”

“哼！也好。”

众人散去后，会议室的侧门打开了，走进来的正是方才争议的主题——M31——也就是Dean。“我说Sam，你干嘛处处跟Cas作对，这可不是对救命恩人应有的态度哦！”

“哼，什么救命恩人，明明是你俩密谋好的，唯独把我蒙在鼓里！难道那家伙就比我更可信？”Sam没好气地答道，全然不顾“那家伙”正坐在自己对面笑得异常可疑。

原来，作为John的左膀右臂，关于Dean的事，Castiel一直都知情，也给John提供过许多帮助。脱衣舞吧之行，是他为了揪出幕后黑手而设下的局。那个眼镜男正是一切的幕后主导，也难为他死到临头仍然否认杀死John企图夺回Dean的罪行，甚至企图挑起Void内部的猜疑。作为引出猎物的关键一环，Dean自然需要知道计划的细节。半路杀出的程咬金Sam则没有那么好运，充其量只是当了一回群众演员，也难怪他一直对Cas耿耿于怀。

“对了，Cas，那天你唱的那首歌好厉害，居然有催眠的效果耶！我也想学，今天下班你有空吗？”“哦，今天下班啊——”

“他没空！他今年都没空！对不对，'Cas'？”Sam直接打断了Castiel。“倒是你，Dean，看起来好像还很精神嘛，难道是昨晚没有满足你？”

“你还敢说！今天早上腿一软差点摔死在浴室里！你难道是小孩子，完全没有自制力的吗？！”

“哼，我可不认为'小孩子'有让某人'差点摔死在浴缸里'的能耐。”

“哦？要不要我找一个来你看看？”

“……”

▥ 全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于在农历新年前完结啦！感谢各位的一路陪伴，祝大家春节快乐！


End file.
